Memories
by pennnyy2525
Summary: Hanna and Caleb haven't seen each other in five years. What will happen when they finally see each other again and Caleb discovers some secrets?
1. Chapter 1

"Zack," Hanna shouted.

"Zack,"

Zack came running down the stairs.

"Come on otherwise we will be late," Hanna said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Zack replied.

The little boy ran out of the door and into the car. Hanna followed behind.

It had been five years, five years since she had last seen him. The person she would never forget, Caleb. Caleb Rivers. Since that night he had left to go to Ravenswood, she hadn't heard from him. For weeks she didn't get out of bed. Everyday she would have Spencer, Aria and Emily round but all she could think about was him. Her Mother tried to get her to go to school, but Hanna could just never face it. Her world wasn't complete when she didn't have Caleb there. She missed him so much, even now. Everyday when she looks at her gorgeous little boy she sees a glimpse of Caleb and thinks about all of their memories. All the special times they had shared together. A couple of months after he had left, she started to feel unwell and discovered that she was pregnant. Pregnant with her beautiful little boy who was now four years old. She wanted to tell him. But she was worried he wouldn't want him and she didn't want to ruin his new life in Ravenswood. So now, it was just her and Zack. Her Mum lives just down the street, and the girls not too far either. She was happy. Hanna had her dream job, she was a fashion designer. Also she had a clothes shop which she ran with Spencer full of all of her latest designs. She had done well for herself but Caleb would always have a special place in her heart.

It was now 9am. Hanna had just dropped Zack off at school and was on her way to work. She parked her car outside and made her way into her shop.

"Good morning Spence," Hanna said to the brunette.

"Morning Han" Spencer replied.

"How's little Zack this morning?" She asked.

"He's fine thank you. How's Toby? Did you have a fun anniversary yesterday?" Hanna asked with a smirk.

"Yes we did thank you Hanna and get that evil little smirk off your face!" Spencer laughed.

"What?"

"I was only asking" she replied, laughing.

The day went quickly for Hanna. She served customers, worked on some of her designs and gossiped with Spencer. It was now 3:00pm.

"Spencer I'm just going to get Zack from school" Hanna shouted.

"Ok" Spencer replied.

Hanna grabbed her bag and started to walk out of the door.

"Hanna wait" Spencer said.

Hanna looked towards her.

"Do you want to go out tonight with the girls?" She asked.

"You know I'd love to Spence but I don't have a babysitter" Hanna told her.

"That's alright, Toby can look after Zack,"

"Are you sure he won't mind?"

"Of course he won't. Toby loves him"

"Great! What time?"

"Umm, come to mine for 5:30? That way Toby can feed Zack and we can get to the restaurant for 6,"

"That's perfect, thank you Spence. See you later" Hanna said.

"Bye!"

Hanna collected Zack from school, took him home, bathed him and put him in his favourite pyjamas ready to go to Spencers. Hanna put on her red dress and black heels with her leather jacket over the top. She styled her hair and applied her makeup.

"Zack sweetheart are you ready to go?" She asked the little boy.

"Yeah Mummy, I'm just going to go and get my teddy," he replied.

At exactly 5:30, Hanna and Zack were outside Spencer and Toby's house ringing their doorbell.

"Auntie Spencer!" Zack screamed excitedly.

"Hello Zack, how's my favourite little boy today?" Spence asked.

"I'm fine thank you Auntie Spencer, do you like my pyjamas? They're my favourite!"

"I absolutely love your pyjamas"

"UNCLE TOBY" Zack screamed as he dived into the mans arms.

"Haha hello Zack, are you excited to see me?" Toby laughed.

"He's always excited to see his favourite Uncle," Hanna told him, smiling.

"We better get going, have a wonderful time Zack and thank you so much Toby for looking after him," Hanna thanked.

"No worries, have a good time girls,"

"Thank you, bye!"

Hanna and Spencer arrived at the restaurant just in time. They went inside to find Aria and Emily already sat at the table.

"Hello," Hanna and Spencer said.

"Hey Han, hey Spence," Aria said.

"Hey you guys," Emily said.

Hanna and Spencer sat down and they all ordered their meals.

"So how's Ezra?" Spencer asked Aria.

"Oh he's good, he's just finished his novel so we are really excited about that, how's Toby?"

"He's fine, he's looking after Zack tonight," Spencer said.

"Awwww, my little baby Zack!" Emily said.

"Awwww how is he?" Aria asked.

"He's really good," Hanna said.

Hanna loved how much her friends cared about her son.

"Is he enjoying school?" Said Emily.

"Yeah, he absolutely loves it!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Ahhh, I feel like I haven't seen him in forever!" Aria said.

"Aria you saw him last week!" Spencer said, laughing.

"When?" Aria replied, confused.

"When you came into the shop and you started playing hide and seek in the clothes!"

"Oh yeah, I still miss my little Zack though!"

"You guys should come round tomorrow for lunch?" Hanna suggested.

"I'm sure he would love to see you all!"

"Yeah that would be great," they all said.

"Great!"

The girls spent the rest of the evening eating, drinking, talking and just having fun. At midnight Hanna decided she would go home. She said goodbye and left the restaurant. As she walked out of the door, she bumped into someone. Her bag fell to the floor.

"Sorry!" She said to the man as he bent down to get it.

"No it was my fault," he said as stood up to give her her bag.

And that was when she realised. Their eyes met and all of the feelings came flooding back to her. It was his voice, it was his scent, it was his dark brown hair, it was his dark eyes and most importantly it was him. The face which she hadn't seen in five years. The voice that she hadn't heard. The person who she would never forget was standing in front of her.

"Hanna?"

"Caleb?"

Hello, so this is my first fanfic! Please review and tell me if you liked the story and maybe any ides that you have? Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I finished everything in Ravenswood so I decided to come back," he replied.

She couldn't do anything, all she could do was stare. Stare into those eyes which gave her butterflies every time.

"Uh I've I've got to go," she stammered.

And with that, she was running down the street.

"Hanna, wait," Caleb shouted.

The next morning, Hanna and Zack were waiting for the girls to arrive.

"Mummy, when will they be here?" Zack whined.

"They will be here any second darling," Hanna replied.

Ding dong.

"They're here!" Zack screamed, excitedly.

He ran towards the door and opened it.

"Auntie Spencer, Auntie Emily, Auntie Aria!"

"You're here!" Zack said as he jumped into their arms.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Emily asked.

"Im fine Thankyou Auntie Em,"

"Zack come here," Aria said.

"What is it Auntie Ari?"

"This is for you," Aria said as she passed him a bag.

Zacks eyes grew wide with excitement as he looked into the bag.

"FOOTBALL FOOTBALL FOOTBALL!" He screamed.

"Say thank you Zack," Hanna said.

"Thankyou soooo much Auntie Ari!"

"Can I go and play with it Mummy, pleaseeeee?" He asked.

"Ok, but not for too long. We have got lunch soon,"

"Thankyou"

"Be careful Zack," Spencer shouted as he headed for the garden.

"Awwww he's so cute Han," Emily said as they made their way into the kitchen.

"I can't wait to have a baby," Aria said.

All of the girls looked at her.

"No you guys, I'm not pregnant!"

"For a second there Aria I thought you were!" Spencer said.

"You guys I need to talk to you," Hanna said.

"What's wrong Han?" Emily asked, worried.

"Calebs back,"

"WHAT?" They all said.

"What do you mean Calebs back?" Spencer said.

"As in he's back, back from Ravenswood. He's here, in Rosewood,"

"What are you gonna do Hanna?" Aria asked.

"I don't know," She cried.

"Are you going to tell him about Zack?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know," Hanna sobbed.

"Oh Hanna it will be ok, you know you have always got us," Emily comforted.

"But what do I do? How do I tell my four year old that Daddy's back, a man he's never met before but has asked me about all of his life and how do I tell Caleb that he has a son?" Hanna panicked.

"Hanna it will all be fine, just calm down," Aria said.

"You never know, you might see Caleb again and you might get married and have lots more Haleb babies," Spencer joked trying to cheer her up.

"Somehow Spence, I don't think that's going to happen,"

Hanna made a lovely lunch for everyone, they listened to Zack tell stories and Aria even played some football. At 7o'clock, Emily put Zack to bed whilst Hanna went to the Brew to get them all some cake. When she got there, it was empty. She was the only person there. She ordered her food and was waiting at the counter when she heard someone come in. She turned around.

"Caleb," she said.

"Hanna,"

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good thanks, we never got the chance to talk after you ran away from me last night,"

Hanna blushed.

"Sorry, I just really needed to get home,"

"So how have you been?"

"Order for Hanna?" The waitress called.

"I should probably get going," she said.

"Yeah, um Hanna wait. Take this please, maybe we could meet for dinner something?" He asked, giving her a piece of paper which she could only assume was his phone number.

"Um, yeah sure. See you later Caleb,"

"Yeah, bye,"

Hanna didn't tell the girls about her seeing Caleb. She gave them the food had a laugh with them and then went to bed. As she was just about to turn the lights off, she thought that she should text Caleb. She got her phone and typed out a message to him,

It was good to see you today, we need a proper catch up- Hanna

Seconds later there was a reply,

Yeah sounds good. How about the Grille, tomorrow at 7?

She quickly typed out a reply,

Great, see you then. Night.

And then he replied,

Sweet dreams princess.

Princess. The word that only he called her. The word that she had missed so much.

Hello, so Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! It honestly means so much! Please tell me how I did on this chapter?! Reviews, pms. Let me know! Also does anyone have any ideas? I will try and include them in my writing:) Thankyou xx


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Hanna got up and got ready. She woke up Zack and took him to school and made her way to work. As she walked in she saw Spencer behind the till.

"Morning," Hanna said.

"Hey Hanna, are you ok?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah,"

"Have you though any more about what we talked about last night?" Spencer wondered.

"Um no, not really," Hanna said quickly walking to her office.

She was happy that Caleb was back, but she was also scared and worried about what that might mean for Zack. Of course she didn't want to lie to either of them, but she didn't want to tell them the truth either.

After lunch, Hanna made her way out of her office and went to speak to Spencer.

"Spence can you do me a favour?"

"Um sure what is it?"

"I really don't want to have to ask you, but do you think you could look after Zack tonight?"

"Sure, you know I love looking after Zack," Spencer replied excitedly.

 **Im** "Thankyou so much!"

Hanna, not that I don't want to look after him, but where are you going tonight?" Spencer asked.

"Oh you know, just out with my Mom for dinner," Hanna replied awkwardly.

"No Hanna, where are you really going,"

Hanna didn't say anything.

"You've been distant all day, like you have been trying to avoid me and all of a sudden you want me to look after Zack. What's going on Han? I know there is something your not telling me," Spenecer questioned.

"Uhhh. You promise you won't tell the others?" Hanna begged.

"Of course I won't, not if you don't want me to," Spencer said worriedly.

"Um, ok I'm uh going out for dinner with uh," Hanna couldn't finish.

"With who Hanna?"

She didn't reply.

"With who Hanna?" She repeated, clearly getting annoyed.

"Uhh,"

"HANNA!" Spencer shouted. She was really starting to get worried now.

"WITH CALEB,"

"Caleb?"

"Yes,"

"Hanna I didn't think you wanted to tell him about Zack? Wait a minute, when have you seen Caleb?"

"Last night when I went to the Brew, he came in just after me and then he gave me his number. I texted him and he asked me out for dinner tonight,"

"Hanna how come you didn't tell us!" Spencer said.

"I don't know. It's just dinner. I'll just see him, have a bit of a catch up, go home and get on with my life. There's no need for him to even know I have a son,"

"Hanna do you not think that you won't see him again?" Spencer pointed out.

"I don't know," Hanna mumbled.

"Hanna what if you take Zack to the store and you bump into him again, or the park or the Brew or you pick him up from school one day and you see Caleb on the way home. Rosewood is a small town Hanna, you won't be able to avoid him forever,"

Hanna didn't say anything.

"Hanna he has friends here, someone's bound to tell him that you have a son! It won't take him long to work out that Zack is his!" Spencer shouted, frustrated.

"I'll just figure something out if it comes to it,"

"What time are you going?" Spencer asked.

"I will drop Zack off at yours at 7,"

Spencer looked worried.

"Everything will be fine Spence, I'll just go to dinner and that's it,"

After work, Hanna picked up Zack from school. She took him home, gave him dinner and got ready. She chose her short black dress with her black high heels. Hanna then packed Zacks overnight bag and drove to Spencer and Toby's house.

"Auntie Spennie!" Zack shouted as he ran into her house.

"Hello sweetheart, are you excited for tonight," Spencer asked, happy to see her nephew.

"Yeah, I'm sooo excited. I can't wait to spend the night with you and Uncle Toby!"

"Well he's upstairs if you want to go and find him?" Spencer suggested.

"Oooo yeah! Bye bye Mommy!" Zack said as he gave his Mom a hug and then ran upstairs searching for Toby.

"Right, are you ready Han?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

"Ok everything's gonna be fine. Have a good time,"

"Thankyou, I'll pick him up tomorrow morning. See you later Spence,"

Hanna drove to the restaurant and went inside spotting Caleb sat at a table. She walked over to him.

"Hi!" She said, nervously.

"Hey Hanna," he replied, getting up to greet her.

"I'm so glad that you could come," he continued.

Hanna smiled. They sat there awkwardly. After they had ordered their meals, Caleb started talking again.

"So, what have you been doing then these past few years?" Caleb wondered.

"Um, after I finished college, I moved out, bought my own place and then opened up a shop with Spencer," Hanna explained.

"Wow, you have a shop. I'm glad you finally got your dream job, you know working with fashion and all that,"

"Yeah, it was hard, but we finally got there. And plus I get to spend all day with my best friend so it's worked out alright," She smiled.

"Yeah, how is Spencer," Caleb asked.

"Umm she's really good. She and Toby bought their own place a couple of years ago and we are all just waiting for him to pop the question!" She laughed, finally becoming comfortable.

"Haha, I should really go and see Toby. What about Aria and Emily? Do you still see them?"

"Yeah, we see each other all of the time. Aria lives just down the street and Emily not too far either,"

"Wow seems like everything is going really well,"

"What about you? What have you been doing?" Hanna asked.

"Well after I finished everything in Ravenswood, I went and stayed with my Mom and brothers in Monecito for a few months, but I realised that I needed to come back. This place was the only place that ever felt like home to me. I needed to see you Hanna. I missed you. I missed you everyday, ever since I left,"Caleb exclaimed.

Hanna sat there. Still. Not saying anything.

"Ever since I left, there was just something missing. And that was you. I came back here for you. I love you Hanna. Always have and always will,"

She still didn't say anything.

"Hanna?"

"Um, I I I can't do this right now Caleb. I've got to go. I'm really sorry,"

Hanna got up and ran out of the restaurant. She ran straight for her car as the tears poured down her cheeks. He loved her, he really loved her. But how could she tell him about Zack?

The next morning Hanna went round to Spencer's to pick up Zack.

"Morning Spence,"

"Hey, how did it go,"

"He told me that he loves me," Hanna sobbed.

"Oh no, what are you going to do Hanna?"

"I don't know!" She said hugging Spencer.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know,"

"Do you love him Hanna?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything at the moment Spence!" She cried.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Zack asked worriedly.

"Nothing darling," Hanna said wiping her tears.

"Your crying Mommy, what's happened?" The little boy asked.

"Nothing, Mommy is just being silly. There's nothing for you to worry about,"

"Ok," he replied, still unsure.

"How about we go to the Brew for lunch, Mommys treat?" She suggested.

"Yeah!" He said excitedly.

"Ok, well say Thankyou to Auntie Spencer,"

"Thankyou Auntie Spencer," he said, hugging her.

"Your welcome baby, I'll see you soon,"

"Thankyou Spence," Hanna said.

"No worries, and call me as soon as you get home, we need to talk,"

"I will, see you tomorrow,"

Hanna drove to the Brew and got Zack out of the car.

"Mommy pick me up," Zack said jumping in the air.

Hanna picked him up and went inside.

"Ok Zack what do you want?" She asked the little boy.

Caleb recognised her voice and turned around.

"Hanna," he said.

"Caleb,"

"Who's this? He asked looking at the young boy in Hannas arms.

"Oh um this is uh..."

"Can I have a chocolate milkshake please Mommy?" Zack asked.

"Mommy?" Caleb said, confused.

I'm so sorry for the late update! So Caleb finally met Zack! Let me knew what you think! Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed! It really means a lot! Thankyou!:)


End file.
